eryndorfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This timeline is currently very Fury-centric as the old unit timeline is the basis for it. Please feel free to add in events from other parts of the storyline (character births, battles, etc.) to flush it out a bit more. The formatting needs some love, but I'm more concerned about the content currently. This timeline spans the four eras of history on the continent, The Age of Wonder (AW), The Age of Elves (AE), The Age of Man (AM), and Modern Era. (ME). The Age of Wonder counts down to 0 AE, all other eras count up. Included is a counter to the start of the first set of the Eryndor Crusades, aka the start of storyline being more than backstory. Year - Years Before or After Crusade Event 752 AW - 5542 Before The Crusades The first nation of Man on the continent is formed. It is a small land in the area that would eventually be known as Belegar. The elves, curious and cautious, contact Man and begin a friendship of peoples. 0 AW - 4790 Before The Crusades Maegamarth is defeated, his body sealed in statues and his power sealed in artifacts. A time of peace on the continent starts. 184 AE - 4606 Before The Crusades The first dwarves arrive on the northern reaches of Naugbar. 799 AE - 3991 Before Man, having spread across the lands with an increasing frequency, begins to start small territory conflicts with Elves and Orcs 0 AM - 3964 Before The majority of elves leave the Continent for Edheliu 884 AM - 3080 Before Rise and Fall of Raak The Mourners form 1564 AM - 2400 Before Prince Riacura banned from Eredhel 3870 AM - 74 Before Novariel born on Edheliu 3924 AM - 40 Before Athron born 3932 AM - 32 Before Toland Born 3944 AM - 20 Before Daeris Born Atalan Darfin Born 3945 AM - 19 Before Seigh Born Thurston Born Sethrin Born 3946 - 18 Before Toland joins Veris Squad 3947 AM - 17 Before Orc Wars Begin Azhara Born Lugh Jayne Born Mithris born 3948 AM - 16 Before Finn Tehviking Born Mav Born Jovan Born Eldgrim Tehviking Born 3949 AM - 15 Before Battle of the Orc Shaman 3951 AM - 13 Before Syris founds Eryndor 3950 AM - 12 Before Orc Wars end at the Battle of Bloody Hills 3954 AM - 10 Before Avius dies Toland leaves the Veris Squad, settles in Hithka 3955 AM - 9 Before Syris kills King Leechian Azhara and Thurston meet Black Spell released Athron leaves Hithdor as a Squire 3959 AM - 5 Before Lady Senegal Discovered Senegal's Finest formed 3960 AM - 4 Before Sethrin leaves for Hithka 3963 AM - 1 Before Forces led by the Jarl Uro manage to unite Dugar for the first time in centuries 3964 AM High Council meet and Eryndor Crusade founded Crown of Maegamarth found in Dugwaur Aadian leaves for the Crusades Daeris travels to Fuintar Skirmish in the Fuintar Mithris and Alagos meet Adar and Cabara Seigh's Brothers join the Crusades Battle of Dindar Defense of Kiro 3965 AM - 1 After Attack at Eredhel The Undead Caravan Battle for the Crown of Uro Jovan joins the Veris Squad Siege of the Silvaren Blitz at Icehaven Icehaven Faction ruined The Warband forms in Dugar Burning of Bubar Bandit Raids of Bubar Anaminate leaves Veris Squad The Fury of the Far North joins the crusades Crown of Maegamarth taken into Eredhel. Veris Squad wiped out Standoff at Fellowship Rush to Redwater Reef Town of Calin burned by goblin horde 3966 AM - 2 After Slaughter at Dakk-Ar Red Street Riots Imperial Guard founded Defense of The Gaia Trees Maegamarth's Mirror is Found Battle of the Mountain Pass Toland reunited with his mentor, Finds Anaminate and Fenris The Fury of the Called forms outside a bar in Hithka 3967 AM - 3 After Seigh's Brother, Senek, returns home. She joins the crusades shortly thereafter Battle of the Tower of Ladd Tornan the Wavetamer's warband destroyed, only the Tehvikings live to tell the tale Adia leaves home to join the Crusades Mav begins traveling with the Tehvikings Attack on the Southern Fishing Village 3968 AM - 4 After Hithdorian Exploration into Belegar Siege of Cair Cirbann The Eredhel Alliance forms The Fury of the Called meets and joins the Eryndor Crusade. Maegamarth retrieves his Crown. 3969 - 5 After The Imperial Guard lays siege to Gohithica The Warband of Dugar vanishes News of Maegamarth retrieving his crown reaches the Crusades Hafnir lost at sea The Battle of Shattered Bones Mor'Sereg Forms The Eryndor Crusade retreats into the Eredhel Forest Siege of Batta 3970 - 6 After Corvus regains his memory, The Veris Squad disbands and The Mourners form Anaminate retires from combat The Dead Marches Khron Born The Crusades lay siege to Belegar, the Elves return to The Continent in time to assist the Seige. King Riadarin is Slain, A Lifetree is planted in Belegar. This becomes known has Reclamation Day. New Belegar is Formed Riots start during the Trial of Jarred Nightthorne, overthrowing the Hithdorian Government but also ensuring his escape. Toland becomes infused with energy while exploring with Cross 3971 - 7 After Leos is named Spymaster Toland and Cross set to sea with the Belegarian Navy to The Eastlands, establishing trade routes for Finn Hafnir regains his memories The artifacts are gathered After returning to Belefalas, the Belegarian Navy begins building ships at breakneck speeds. The Imperial Guard, led by Fenris, attacks the port of Belefalas. During this raid the dragon attacks the city. The dragon attacks the ruins of Eryndor. Toland, Cross, and Anaminate begin their journey to Hithdor. 3972 AM / 0 AT- 8 After The Belegarian Army, led by Fairion and Lugh Jayne, begin their march to Hithdor. Tom Atoe travels to Manadh to gather Manadhi soulstones. Novarial gathers elves from Edheliu to come to Hithdor. Lugh Jayne splits off the Belegarian Army and travels through Eredhel to gather the remaining elves for the upcoming battle. Rahazen leaves FotC. The Mourners name him The Clipped Wing. The Belegarian Navy leaves Belefalas, heading to Hithdor. The dragon attacks Hithdor, laying it to waste. Cross, Toland, and Anaminate reach Duindor, getting the Army there to fight with them, but only if Lugh Jayne marries the daughter of the general. All of the gathering forces meet and battle in Hithdor. Good prevails, bringing a final end to Maegamarth. Cross and many others die at the battle. Toland retrieves Cross's sword, Aurora, from Kali and sails for the east. While the forces of Belegar are returning from the battle, Arias's Paladin academy is ransacked. Rheonin is there, and hears rumor of Toland in the east and heads out that way. Toland and Mav arrive in the East. Toland attempts to retrieve a statue that will help him resurrect Cross and Jovan. He fails and sets sail home. 1 ME - 9 After Toland arrives back on the contient, unknowingly bringing Rhoenin back with him who had just arrived at Mav's Landing to see him leave. Luckily for Toland, he transferred ships shortly into the voyage. Seeing the IG fleet heading towards Belegaria while taking the wrong path back home, Toland meets with Asashi and discusses terms of cooperation between the two nations. IG arrives in Belegaria shortly before the Jukons, heading there because of the warning Rhoenin sent from sea. Juko invades Belegaria, in response to Toland trampling holy ground and inadventurly uniting the Jukon nations. They are defeated hastily and home, some ships becoming lost along the way. That Lion King Event, "Exo has a sweet mask" Toland returns home to Belegaria, and turns himself into King Lugh Jayne. His soul is taken and his body is imprisoned. The Imperial Empire branches out to Spearhead Island, and finds lost Jukons there who had taken over a small castle across the bay from the Gohithica Ruins. They are immedatly trounced and ousted. 2 ME - 10 After The Senegals and the Belegarian Navy have a quick fight over an island before both groups are called back to port. Noroko leads a crusade to find more gaia tree seeds. Toland's body is broken out of jail, igniting the Belegarian Civil War which lasts 3 days. New Belegar wins over the Belefalas revolution, but Jayne's soul is imprisioned and Eldgrim escapes with a soulless Toland. Rheonin is captured and imprisioned somewhere. The Senegals return to the Lighthouse of Galadia. Toland's soul is able to leave the dagger with Jayne's help. Jayne's current status is unknown. Toland leaves Eldgrim to go on an atonement quest. The Dark Republic Forms 3 ME - 11 After Haddix leads a group of gem-belly trolls to revolt for their freedom. It doesn't go well. Mister Dark gathers forces to fight against the nation of Belegaria while their forces are split after the Belefalsian Revolution. The nation unites and repels the invading force. Toland, traveling with Vythia on his quest to restore all the Paladins have lost after the Battle of Hithdor, arrives at the small town of Baldwin near the Black Lake. Toland and Asashi trade for Nova's soul and discuss their current uneasy alliance. Nova breaks the prison holding her and Jayne's soul right before Jayne executes Eldgrim for his crimes against the crown.